<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Golden Trio's Tale by txvolleyball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033871">The Golden Trio's Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/txvolleyball/pseuds/txvolleyball'>txvolleyball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reading the Books Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, F/M, Female Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/txvolleyball/pseuds/txvolleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge reads some books to all of Hogwarts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reading the Books Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>"I DON'T GO LOOKING FOR TROUBLE, TROUBLE ALWAYS FINDS ME."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>THE GIRL WHO LIVED AND THE BOY WITH NO CHOICE CROSS PATHS AND FALL IN LOVE ALONG THE WAY</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Most of the world looks at me and see the Girl-Who-Lived, but it's the people who see Rosalie that are special to me" ───── <strong>ROSALIE DOREA POTTER</strong></p><p><br/><strong>DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY</strong> ───── "I don't want to be my father, I don't want to be a monster, I want to make my own choices, but I'm scared"</p><p> </p><p>"People will always hate your choices, they will always go and make assumptions, people will always listen to stereotypes, but just live life" ───── <strong>HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY</strong> ───── "I learned a lot since then, I've learned that prejudices are stupid, and I've quite grown up, because people aren't defined by their house"</p><p> </p><p>"Being different is a bad thing, it means you're brave enough to be yourself" ───── <strong>LUNA PANDORA LOVEGOOD</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM</strong> ───── "Sometimes I feel lonely, especially when Gran's hard on me, but then I see you and remember we will always have each other"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>in which hogwarts learns the story of a special group of tightly knit people who faced the unimaginable and came out stronger</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Halloween in Hollow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WAS NOT</strong> having a good week. First he was dealing with the insanity of Delores Umbridge and now the Department of Mysteries receive these books that just happened to depict seven years of Rosalie's life and he was in a horrible mood, and the Ministry intended to read the books to the whole school. Rosalie was an incredibly private person, she hardly opened up to her own godparents, let alone the whole school. </p><p>But he was unable to do anything, so he was currently playing host to the entirety of the student body, Madam Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour, Madam Umbridge, Minister Fudge, and the entirety of the Order of the Phoenix including Lyra Potter-Black, Remus Lupin, Sirius in dog form, the Tonks and Weasley families, and finally a confused Narcissa Malfoy. </p><p>"Thank you all for being here," Dumbledore began. "Earlier today, the Department of Mysteries received seven books depicting the life of Rosalie Potter, and the Ministry is insisting we read the books."</p><p>Rosalie sucked in a breath, as the usually emotionless girl had an expression of unease on her face. </p><p>"Please be respectful as we are reading about the private life of one of our students, just imagine if we were reading about you," he said gravely. "No points or punishments may be docked or allotted for past events, however if pressing matters such as bullying come up, you will be discussing it with your Head of House. Once again, please remain polite and kind, perhaps even take away from what you can learn from a life in another's perspective." </p><p>"Heh hem, perhaps I should start reading," Umbridge piped in, ignoring the irritated huffs at her voice.</p><p>"No," Scrimgeour cut in. "You are not reading as you have clearly shown your bias and your opinions of Miss Potter. I will begin."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded, knowing the book was likely starting on the deaths of the Potters, and he had no intention of letting Umbridge read about that. </p><p>
  <strong>"Prologue: Halloween in Hollow."</strong>
</p><p>Several people in the room tensed at the mention of the holiday, though others remained confused.</p><p>
  <strong>Godric's Hollow was a peaceful place, even on such a popular holiday. It was practically deserted, and perhaps that was the first sign of trouble. </strong>
</p><p>Padfoot let out a low whine, as Rosalie absentmindedly wound her fingers tightly in the shaggy fur. </p><p>
  <strong>For James Potter, it was absolutely irritating, spending his days cooped up, hidden by the Fidelius, especially on his favorite holiday. </strong>
</p><p>"Favorite holiday?" Rosalie grinned slightly. </p><p>Remus snorted, "Only day Minnie would let us somewhat get away with pranks."</p><p>
  <strong>A small grin makes a way onto his face as his wife enters the room, bouncing their little girl on her hip. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Lyra wrote," Lily mentioned, rifling through the papers in her free hand. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>James grimaced slightly, thinking of what had happened to his older sister, all in desperation to find out his location. </strong>
</p><p>"What happened?" Hermione asked. </p><p>Lyra's fingers faintly brushed over her left arm, "I'm sure it'll be mentioned in the books."</p><p>
  <strong>James thought it was a horrible idea to have Lyra and Sirius go around flaunting the fact that they were the Secret Keeper to draw attention away from the real one.</strong>
</p><p>"But everyone knows Sirius Black betrayed the Potters!" Susan protested.</p><p>"No he didn't," Rosalie said, shooting a glare at a rapidly paling Fudge, who was withering under the furious glares from the two Potters and the Head of the DMLE. </p><p>
  <strong>"How is she?" he asked.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"She's completely recovered and returned to the safety of the cottage."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Good," James responded, letting out a huge sigh of relief. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The peaceful quiet of the cottage was cut short by the loud creaking of the gates, but James knew, the gates didn't creak. </strong>
</p><p>The room was dead silent, many people sat stiff and appeared on the verge of tears. </p><p>
  <strong>As James heard a loud crash, he knew exactly what was happening as he jumped up. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Lily go, now," he demanded.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What, James?"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"I love you Lilyflower, always remember that," he </strong> <b>murmured, pulling her into a searing kiss. </b><strong>"Lily, take Rosie and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off —"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>James knew he wouldn't stand a chance, but he would try, anything to get his wife and daughter to safety. If he was going to die, he was proud he was dying defending his family. </strong>
</p><p>"Always was a noble prat," Lyra hiccuped. </p><p>
  <strong>As the door came crashing down, James knows his time was ending. And it was just a moment later, when cold, red eyes meet his and the green light flashes, his last thoughts desperately hoping Lily was able to get to safety and cursing Peter Pettigrew for betraying them. </strong>
</p><p>"Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper?" Amelia Bones asked in a hollow voice. </p><p>Rosalie nodded angrily, ignoring the tears spilling down her cheeks. She already knew exactly what happened, she heard it with the Dementors, but hearing her dad's thoughts, knowing he died thinking she and her mum were safe absolutely broke her heart. </p><p>
  <strong>Lily knows she's trapped in the nursery as soon as she enters, and this was going to be her end. She flinched and shook as she heard a loud crash coming from down the stairs. Turning to her daughter in the cot, she smiles through the tears.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Always remember that mummy and daddy love you Rosie."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Not Rosalie, not Rosalie, please not Rosalie!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now.”</strong>
</p><p>"He asked her to stand aside," Mr. Weasley gasped. </p><p>Snape's eyes widened slightly at that realization, the Dark Lord had actually offered Lily her life. </p><p>"It was pointless," Remus laughed humorlessly. "There was no way Lily would accept that offer."</p><p>
  <strong>"Not Rosalie, please no, take me, kill me instead —– ”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Not Rosalie! Please … have mercy … have mercy… ”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The green light hit her, and Lily Evans-Potter died, her last thought hoping her daughter would miraculously survive. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And so she did and so the story began. </strong>
</p><p>"How though?" Terry Boot asked aloud, echoing the thoughts of many students.</p><p>"Love," Luna sang, earning strange looks from her house, but a bright smile from Rosalie. </p><p>
  <strong>Sirius Black knew from the moment Lyra let out an ear piercing scream that James was dead. </strong>
</p><p>"How?" </p><p>"Our twin bond snapped," was her flat reply. </p><p>People were in awe at the mention of a twin bond that powerful, but decided not to press the emotional woman further. </p><p>
  <strong>"I'll go check it out, and if it's safe, I'll send a Patronus," Sirius said firmly.</strong>
</p><p><strong>"You can't go alone? What if they're still under attack? I can't lose you too!" Lyra protested </strong> <b>furiously. </b></p><p>
  <b>"You won't, I'll go check it out and then send a Patronus."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lyra moved forward and seized his robes, shaking them furiously, "Promise me you'll come back! Promise me that you won't do anything stupid!" </b>
</p><p><b>"I promise," he whispered, kissing her softly, before disapparating with a loud crack. </b> <b></b></p><p>"And he broke both promises," Lyra whispered bitterly, rubbing her fingers shakily over her wedding ring.</p><p>
  <strong>Little did he know, both promises would be broken. </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>The pure rage he felt as he saw the dead bodies of his brother in all but blood and a girl he had begun to love like a sister was indescribable. </b>
</p><p>"How did we believe he was guilty?" McGonagall whispered, shaking her head sadly. </p><p>
  <strong>And it took nearly two days, but he finally managed to corner Peter Pettigrew, and would be able to turn him into the Aurors. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"How could you Sirius?" Pettigrew had cried loudly. "How could you betray them? Lily and James, how could you?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As Sirius slowly backed him into a corner, in his grief stricken state, he didn't realize the wand that Pettigrew had at the ready behind his back. Next thing he knew, there was a loud bang, and Pettigrew had created a large explosion. When Sirius shielded himself, he saw it, he saw the coward cut off his own finger and transform right before his eyes. And in his hysterical state,  he threw his head back and laughed, laughed at the fact that it was little Peter Pettigrew who did it. The boy who worshipped the ground James walked on, was the reason he was dead. </strong>
</p><p>"So Sirius Black didn't commit a single crime?" Amelia growled. "And why was none of this revealed at his trial?"</p><p>"He didn't have one," Rosalie ground out. </p><p>"And why?" </p><p>"Crouch, Bagnold, and Fudge sent him straight to Azkaban," Lyra shrugged.</p><p>"Well he'll be informed that he's cleared of all charges, if anyone could find him."</p><p>"Why thank you Amy," he grinned as he reverted into his human form. </p><p>"You're an illegal animagus!" Umbridge cried triumphantly. "That's a sentence in Azkaban."</p><p>"A year in minimum security not twelve in maximum," Lyra retorted scathingly. "Besides, the Auror Department was well aware that Sirius, James, and I were unregistered Animagi. And none of us were in the exact position where we could go register."</p><p>"Who wants to read next?" Scrimgeour asked. </p><p>"I will," McGonagall said, summoning the book with a flick of her wand. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Girl Who Lived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived</b>
</p><p>Rosalie bit back a groan, oh how she hated that name. </p><p>
  <b>Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.</b>
</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Fred and George chorused, earning several chuckles.</p><p>“Who are they?” a first year Hufflepuff asked.</p><p>“My relatives,” Rosalie spat. </p><p>
  <b>They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.</b>
</p><p>“That’s just boring,” the twins snapped.</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache.</b>
</p><p>“Attractive,” Ginny drawled.</p><p>“What’s a drill?” Ernie asked curiously.</p><p>“Write down whatever muggle things you’re unsure of, and I’ll explain later,” Professor Burbage instructed.</p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours.</b>
</p><p>“Delightful,” Seamus snickered.</p><p>
  <b>The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.</b>
</p><p>“Small?” Ron said incredulously. “He’s the farthest from small!” </p><p>“Well look here, ickle Ronniekins has a sense of humor!” Fred said gleefully.</p><p>
  <b>The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.</b>
</p><p>“I’m rather offended by that Tuney,” Lyra snorted.</p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister</b>
</p><p>“Why?” Padma asked.</p><p>Rosalie ignored her and tugged nervously on her sleeves, causing her friends to share apprehensive looks. </p><p>
  <b>, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.</b>
</p><p>“James and Lily were not good for nothing,” Sirius shouted at the same time as multiple people chorused “That's not even a word!”</p><p>
  <b>The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.</b>
</p><p>“Like they’d want to visit you,” Remus said angrily, his eyes flashing amber. </p><p>
  <b>The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small daughter, too, but they had never even seen her. This girl was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.</b>
</p><p>“A child like what?” McGonagall said angrily. </p><p>
  <b>When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,</b>
</p><p>“Are you sure you’re related to these people Rosie?” Luna questioned. “Your life is far from boring."</p><p>“Unfortunately Luna," she said, with a soft smile at the girl </p><p>
  <b>and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What an awful child,” Mrs. Weasley glared. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.</b>
</p><p>“I’d love to meet them,” Fred grinned</p><p>“You did, you blew up their living room,” Rosalie deadpanned.</p><p>“You what?!” Mrs. Weasley screeched. </p><p>
  <b>"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“He encourages that?” Sprout hissed. </b>
</p><p>Rosalie didn’t bother looking up as she nodded.</p><p>
  <b>as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map.</b>
</p><p>“Wonder who that is?” George smirked. </p><p>“It’s Minnie of course!” Sirius grinned. </p><p>“BLACK!” </p><p>
  <b>For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of?</b>
</p><p>“He can think?” Remus said, blinking owlishly.</p><p>Many of his former students giggled at their professor’s behavior. </p><p>
  <b>It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.</b>
</p><p>“But this one can,” Fred insisted.</p><p>McGonagall sighed resignedly, contemplating banging her head against the table. She had to now deal with the Marauders, the Weasley Twins, and the Golden Trio all in one room for seven whole books. </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.</b>
</p><p>“How interesting,” Dean snickered.</p><p>
  <b>But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.</b>
</p><p>“The absolute horror!” Lavender cried dramatically, she and Rosalie may have never gotten along too well, but even she despised these muggles.</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together.</b>
</p><p>“Oh dear,” Sinatra whispered.</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!</b>
</p><p>“What’s wrong with cloaks?” Theo Nott asked confusedly.</p><p>“Muggles don’t wear cloaks,” Colin spoke up shyly. </p><p>
  <b>But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it.</b>
</p><p>“How thick is he?” Bill asked. </p><p>
  <b>The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.</b>
</p><p>“How interesting,” Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.</b>
</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Muggles don’t use owls,” Hermione answered. </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. </b>
</p><p>“How nice,” Justin snickered. </p><p>
  <b>He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. </b>
</p><p>“Shares your love of shouting Mad-Eye,” Tonks snickered to her mentor, who only scowled in return. </p><p>
  <b>He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road</b>
</p><p>“He voluntarily walked?” Rosalie asked surprisedly.</p><p>
  <b>to buy himself a bun from the bakers opposite.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This lot were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard –"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>" — yes, their daughter, Rosalie – "</b>
</p><p>Rosalie ignored the looks sent her way, only looking up to smile at Neville as he reached over to squeeze her hand softly. Despite the fact that Lyra was nearing tears, she smiled softly at her godchildren. </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley stopped dead.</b>
</p><p>“Pity he didn’t,” Luna said coldly to the surprise of her house. </p><p>
  <b>Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid.</b>
</p><p>“Acceptance is the first step to recovery,” Anthony nodded.</p><p>
  <b>Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a daughter called Rosalie.</b>
</p><p>“You’re literally named after his wife's mother, how stupid is he?” Lyra snorted. </p><p>“I am?” Rosalie perked up.</p><p>“Rosalie for Lily’s mum, Rose. And Dorea for Aunt Dorea.”</p><p>
  <b>Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his niece was called Rosalie. He'd never even seen the girl. It might have been Ruby. Or Rebecca.</b>
</p><p>“Rebecca Potter, Ruby Potter,” Fred mused.</p><p>“No doesn’t suit you,” George added.</p><p>“He doesn’t know your name?” Hermione demanded.</p><p>“Not sure he still does,” Rosalie muttered under her breath, so quietly it could only be heard by Remus’s enhanced hearing. </p><p>
  <b>There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if he'd had a sister like that…</b>
</p><p>“Oh please your sister is worse,” Rosalie scoffed.</p><p>“Isn’t that the one…” Ron began, only stopping when Rosalie slapped a hand over his mouth and nodded.</p><p>
  <b>but all the same, those people in cloaks…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Sorry,"</b>
</p><p>“He knows that word?” Rosalie questioned. </p><p>
  <b>he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell.</b>
</p><p>“I feel sorry for him,” Padma huffed. </p><p>
  <b>It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last!</b>
</p><p>“And he’ll stay that way,” Umbridge simpered. </p><p>Rosalie met her eyes, narrowing hers ever so slightly, “I must not tell lies.”</p><p>
  <b>Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.</b>
</p><p>“His arms fit?” the twins chorused. </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.</b>
</p><p>“Who doesn’t approve of imagination?” Terry asked. </p><p>
  <b>As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.</b>
</p><p>“Minnie,” Sirius and the Weasley twins chorused. </p><p>
  <b>McGonagall silenced them with a look.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.</b>
</p><p>“I’m rather familiar with that look,” George snickered.</p><p>“It’s scary, that’s what it is,” Sirius shuddered.</p><p>
  <b>Was this normal cat behaviour,</b>
</p><p>“It’s McGonagall behavior though!” Dean grinned as the hall began to grin and cheer. </p><p>
  <strong>Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word! ("Shan't!").</b>
</p><p>“Such a horrid child,” Mrs. Weasley huffed. </p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The news reader allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, </b>
</p><p>“That’s my dad!” Tonks grinned. </p><p>
  <b>"I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…</b>
</p><p>“Good lad, putting it together,” Mad-Eye said gruffly. </p><p>“He’s actually using his one brain cell,” Neville snarked. </p><p>Everyone who heard Neville’s remark stopped and stared at him, not expecting that from shy, quiet Neville, before bursting into chuckles. </p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.</b>
</p><p>Sirius let out an animalistic growl at those words. </p><p>
  <b>"No," she said sharply. "Why?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>" So? " snapped Mrs. Dursley.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… her crowd."</b>
</p><p>“What does that mean?” Susan demanded.</p><p>“Witches and wizards, they don’t like magic,” Rosalie said bitterly. </p><p>
  <b>Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their daughter — she'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"What's her name again? Rebecca, isn't it?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Rosalie. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."</b>
</p><p>“Nobody asked you,” Ron shouted angrily.</p><p>“You’re insulting your own mother Petunia,” Remus said sarcastically.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it.</b>
</p><p>“Pity, we don’t like being related to you,” Lyra said casually, inspecting her nails.</p><p>
  <b>The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them …</b>
</p><p>“Jinxed it didn’t you?” Dean said. </p><p>
  <b>How very wrong he was.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness.</b>
</p><p>“I’m convinced she doesn’t sleep!” Lee said. </p><p>
  <b>It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.</b>
</p><p>Several cheers were let out that deeply irritated the Minister and Umbridge, who both scowled deeply. </p><p>
  <b>Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.</b>
</p><p>“I truly just didn’t care,” he said cheerfully. </p><p>
  <b>He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.</b>
</p><p>“Cool!” several people grinned. </p><p>
  <b>He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."</b>
</p><p>“Told you so!” Sirius and the twins said gleefully.</p><p>“No one said you were wrong,” Remus said with an amused shake of his head. </p><p>
  <b>He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She looked distinctly ruffled.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"How did you know it was me?" she asked.</b>
</p><p>“Magic,” Katie said mysteriously.</p><p>
  <b>"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.</b>
</p><p>“Why were you sitting there all day?” a second year called out.</p><p>“You’ll see,” she said, shooting the snickering children several glares. </p><p>
  <b>"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.</b>
</p><p>“How does one sniff angrily?” George asked.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."</b>
</p><p>“He’s funny though,” Rosalie grinned. “But still has no sense.”</p><p>
  <b>"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."</b>
</p><p>“We were nearly discovered,” Mad-Eye growled.</p><p>
  <b>She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"</b>
</p><p>“Unfortunately not,” Rosalie muttered loudly.</p><p>“Yes he has!” Umbridge snapped.</p><p>Rosalie just shrugged indifferently. </p><p>
  <b>"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“A what?” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A what?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.</b>
</p><p>“It’s always time for them,” the twins groaned.</p><p>
  <b>McGonagall rolled her eyes.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone —"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."</b>
</p><p>Umbridge stuttered over the name, and several people flinched.</p><p>Rosalie simply rolled her eyes, “It’s a stupid, made up name that literally means flight from death.”</p><p>Neville piped up unsurely, “You’re right, we’re just giving him power if we don’t say the name Vol-ldemort.”</p><p>“Excellent Mr. Longbottom,” Dumbledore smiled serenely. </p><p>
  <b>"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."</b>
</p><p>“Only because you’re too good to use them,” Hermione insisted. </p><p>
  <b>"Only because you're too — well —noble to use them."</b>
</p><p>Hermione blushed brightly. </p><p>
  <b>"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."</b>
</p><p>“That was completely unnecessary Professor,” Angelina grimaced. </p><p>
  <b>Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.</b>
</p><p>Rosalie squeezed her aunt's hand supportively. </p><p>
  <b>"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead."</b>
</p><p>There were several teachers with tears in their eyes as they remembered two of their best students fondly. Sirius was furiously rubbing his eyes while Remus was dragging his hand along his face. </p><p>
  <b>Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"</b>
</p><p>McGonagall dabbed her eyes, “I couldn’t believe it, Lily and James were two of my best students.”</p><p>
  <b>Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's daughter, Rosalie.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little girl. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Rosalie Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."</b>
</p><p>Rosalie knew several people were openly staring at her, but she kept her gaze determinedly on the table. Neville, Hermione, and Ron were all shooting several people glares, with the clear message of mind your own business. </p><p>
  <b>Dumbledore nodded glumly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little girl?</b>
</p><p>“And I’m famous for it,” Rosalie said bitterly, pulling her gaze upwards, staring blankly into space. “I’m famous because a madman murdered my parents and couldn’t murder me. You see the Halloween as the defeat of Voldemort, but I see it as the day of the murder of my parents.”</p><p>Snape openly gaped at her, completely sure he heard her wrong, there was no way the spawn of Potter wasn’t completely arrogant and basked in her fame. </p><p>
  <b>It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Rosalie survive?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."</b>
</p><p>“I bet Dumbledore knows,” someone from the Slytherin table muttered quietly. </p><p>
  <b>Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"</b>
</p><p>Rosalie lifted her gaze to exchange apprehensive looks with Ron and Hermione. All three were thinking about the numerous secrets Hagrid accidentally spilled</p><p>
  <b>"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I've come to bring Rosalie to her aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."</b>
</p><p>“That’s not true!” the Weasleys all protested angrily.</p><p>“It wasn’t true then either,” Lyra scowled bitterly. “But I wasn’t in a position to receive custody at the time, and next closest relatives would have been Andromeda or Narcissa.”</p><p>“You mean I could have lived with Tonks?”</p><p>“There was also the matter of Death Eaters tracking you anywhere through the Wizarding World,” Amelia said sadly.</p><p>
  <b>"You don't mean – you can't mean the people who live here?"</b>
</p><p>“Thanks for trying,” Rosaile said weakly.</p><p>
  <b>cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street</b>
</p><p>“Pretty sure he still does that.”</p><p>
  <b>, screaming for sweets</b>
</p><p>“He definitely still does that,” the twins said, sharing a grin.</p><p>
  <b>. Rosalie Potter come and live here!"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"It's the best place for her</b>
</p><p>“It’s really not,” she spat bitterly.</p><p>
  <b>," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to her when she’s older. I've written them a letter."</b>
</p><p>“A LETTER!” Mrs. Weasley shouted angrily. </p><p>“Do you really think it can all be explained in a letter?” Hermione asked with less venom than the Weasley matriarch.</p><p>
  <b>"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?</b>
</p><p>“Really Hermione?!” the twins gasped dramatically.</p><p>“Great minds think alike,” she stuck out her tongue.</p><p>
  <b>These people will never understand him! She’ll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Rosalie Potter day in the future</b>
</p><p>“Please tell me there isn’t,” she pleaded, turning to look at Dumbledore.</p><p>“The papers disappeared in a fire,” he shrugged.</p><p>Lyra smirked, “I set the fire.”</p><p>
  <b>- there will be books written about Rosalie — every child in our world will know her name!"</b>
</p><p>“Wish they didn’t.”</p><p>
  <b>"Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any girl’s head. Famous before she can walk and talk! </b>
</p><p>“She could walk and talk,” Sirius said with a fond smile.</p><p>Lyra snorted, “She had quite the colorful language for a one year old.”</p><p>“Of course she did,” McGonagall said with an amused shake of her head.</p><p>
  <b>Famous for something she won't even remember! Can you see how much better off she’ll be, growing up away from all that until she's ready to take it?"</b>
</p><p>“But then she’ll just be overwhelmed,” Parvati pointed out.</p><p>
  <b>Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Rosalie underneath it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hagrid's bringing her."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sorry Hagrid,” McGonagall said sheepishly. </b>
</p><p>“'s'okay, Professor,” he said, waving it off.</p><p>“We trust Hagrid,” Ron smiled.</p><p>“Maybe not with our secrets,” Rosalie added.</p><p>“But, he’d always protect us,” Hermione finished.</p><p>Hagrid beamed brightly at their praise. </p><p>
  <b>"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"</b>
</p><p>“What was it?” a young Ravenclaw asked eagerly. </p><p>
  <b>A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.</b>
</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t mind one!” Lee said eagerly. </p><p>
  <b>If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it.</b>
</p><p>Hagrid grinned widely. </p><p>
  <b>He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got her, sir."</b>
</p><p>“I never got Elvendork back,” Sirius laughed.</p><p>“Elvendork?" Rosalie choked out.</p><p>“If it wasn’t for Lily, your name would be Elvendork,” Lyra said with a glare in her husband’s direction. </p><p>“How?” Dennis asked curiously.</p><p>“A Muggle police chase followed by drinking,” Sirius grinned.</p><p>
  <b>"No problems, were there?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got her out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. She fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."</b>
</p><p>“That’s a surprise,” Remus huffed. “Potters seem to detest sleep.”</p><p>“That’s a lie,” Lyra snickered. “I love my precious sleep."</p><p>
  <b>Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, fast asleep.</b>
</p><p>Rosalie blushed as she valiantly tried to ignore the multiple coos of ‘awee’ coming from around the hall. </p><p>
  <b>Under a tuft of jet-black hair over her forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.</b>
</p><p>“I hate that thing,” Rosalie huffed, burying her face in her hands before people started staring. </p><p>
  <b>"Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes," said Dumbledore. "She’ll have that scar forever."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Even if I could, I wouldn't.</b>
</p><p>“Wish you could.”</p><p>
  <b>Scars can come in handy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.</b>
</p><p>“That was unnecessary,” Parvati whispered to Lavendar, looking slightly ill. </p><p>
  <b>Well — give her here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dumbledore took Rosalie in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Could I — could I say good-bye to her, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Rosalie and gave her what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.</b>
</p><p>Before Sirius could respond, Lyra slapped a hand firmly over his mouth. </p><p>
  <b>"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!"</b>
</p><p>“Pretty sure the motorbike would have done that,” Justin pointed out.</p><p><b>"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Rosalie off ter live with Muggles —"</b> </p><p>
  <b>"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm</b>
</p><p>
  <b>as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Rosalie gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Rosalie's blankets, and then came back to the other two.</b>
</p><p>“Did you say a DOORSTEP?” Mrs. Weasley roared.</p><p>“You left my niece on a doorstep in November where anyone could come grab her?!” </p><p>The Gryffindors slowly backed away from the two seething women who both had a look of absolute fury in their eyes. </p><p>
  <b>For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.</b>
</p><p>“That’s not a good sign,” Luna said sadly. </p><p>
  <b>"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."</b>
</p><p>“It wasn’t a night of celebration,” Remus angrily spat.</p><p>
  <b>"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.</b>
</p><p>“I was upset!” McGonagall defended before her students could make fun of her. </p><p>
  <b>Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Good luck, Rosalie," he murmured.</b>
</p><p>“Needed a lot more than luck,” she whispered to herself. </p><p>
  <b>He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Rosalie Potter rolled over inside her blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside her and her slept on, not knowing she was special, not knowing she was famous, not knowing she would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Rosalie involuntarily shuddered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Rosalie Potter — the girl who lived!"</b>
</p><p>"Well, I'll read next," Flitwick said, grabbing the book from his colleague. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>